Swimming Pool
by Ghost Dancer
Summary: Foutains are just as good as pools are. You swim in them both. [L/H/E, Fluff]


Title: Swimming Pool  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: Fluff. A threesome. This is based on the Manga, by the way.  
  
Pairings: L/H/E  
  
* * * *  
  
Eagle smiled as he watched Hikaru. The girl was lost in her own world, a pair of earphones covering her ears. She tapped her in time to the music that only she could hear, and chewed slowly on a piece of fruit, her eyes glazed over, as though she where looking at something that wasn't their, or something that only she could see.  
  
Eagle stood slowly, and walked over to where she sat. He dropped down behind her, before clapping his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" he called out cheerfully.  
  
Hikaru fumbled for a second, before pressing the stop button.  
  
"Kangaroo." Hikaru answered, prying Eagles hands from over her eyes and slipping the headset of her ears.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Eagle questioned, pulling Hikaru into a hug from behind.  
  
"I was just thinking." Hikaru said aloud. The leaned against Eagle, shutting her eyes for a moment.  
  
"Yes, I know. I was asking to know WHAT you where thinking." Eagle explained slowly, earning a grin and slap on the hand from Hikaru.  
  
"Quiet you." she scolded.  
  
"Yes mom." Eagle said, resting his head lightly on hers.  
  
"We should go swimming." Hikaru announced suddenly.  
  
"That's nice." Eagle said, eyes shut lightly.  
  
"I mean all of us. I don't even know if half the people here know HOW to swim." Hikaru said, frowning.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hikaru grinned, and pulled away from Eagles hug, causing Eagle to whine and pout, trying his best to look pathetic.  
  
"Meany." he said, making a face at Hikaru.  
  
"If you keep your face like that it'll freeze that way." A voice from behind them said.  
  
Eagle rolled his eyes, not turning around.  
  
"Thanks Lantis." He said dryly, grinning. "Wanna come swimming with us?"  
  
"You where listening!" Hikaru yelped, glaring down at Eagle.  
  
"Apparently I was." Eagle said, bounding to his feet. "So, are we going swimming or what?"  
  
----------  
  
"And why are we swimming in a fountain?" Asked Ferio for the eleventy twelveth time.  
  
"It's a the same as a swimming pool! Quit complaining!" Umi said, waving her hands around and nearly knocking several people over.  
  
"Watch those hands of yours Umi." Presea snapped from where she sat on the edge of the fountain.  
  
Hikaru rolled her eyes. The "fountain" looked exactly like a swimming pool, only a lot nicer with the green of the indoor gardens around them. Dropping her towel and hair band on the side of the pool, she took a running start and dove into the pool.  
  
This served as a distraction for Umi and Presea who looked as if they had been about to start arguing.  
  
Hikaru came up shaking water from her hair. She took a deep breath before ducking under the water, and practically gliding though the empty water. Fuu set her glasses on the poolside and slowly lowered herself into the water, followed closely by Ascot. Umi made a splash as she slid into the water, and Presea sat on the edge, her feet dangling in the crystal clear water.  
  
Hikaru came up again, just in time to see Eagle launch himself in her general direction.  
  
"CANNONBALL!" He yelled gleefully, as he hit the water.  
  
Hikaru yelped, trying to duck as a wave of water splashed over her.  
  
"Eagle!" she spluttered, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Just checking!" Eagle said cheerfully, grinning and ducking under the water like a shark. Hikaru took another deep breath, before sinking under the water. The two shot through the water towards the rest of the group, splashing each other in the shallow side of the pool.  
  
Hikaru slipped around Ferio's feet and past Fuu, who squeaked slightly and moved away nervously, bumping into Umi.  
  
"Watch where you're going Fuu!" Umi yelled.  
  
"Sorry. I can't SEE." Fuu said, frustrated, just as Eagle grabbed her leg.  
  
Fuu let out a loud "EEK" and toppled over, right on top of Eagle, who shoved her off and surfaced gasping for breath.  
  
"I am NOT a couch." Was all Eagle said, before splashing to the deep end after Hikaru.  
  
"Well we need something to float on." Umi said crossly, and paddled after him. Ferio raised his eyebrows, but let go of Fuu's arm and followed.  
  
"They're coming to get you." Hikaru told Eagle, as she pulled herself up onto the side of the pool and stood up, water dripping from her.  
  
"I know!" Eagle said cheerfully, and dove off to meet Umi and Ferio.  
  
Hikaru laughed as she watched the three play, Ferio and Umi trying to sit on Eagle's back while getting thrown off. Ascot and Presea waded out as well, and Eagle found he was suddenly VERY outnumbered.  
  
With a dolphin cry, Hikaru launched herself into the pool, curling into a tight ball.  
  
The five shrieked as water flew in all directions, splashing them all.  
  
From the other end of the pool, Fuu, Clef (who hadn't so much as touched the water), and Lantis exchanged glances.  
  
----------  
  
Hikaru climbed out of the pool, shivering.  
  
"C- c- cooooold."  
  
"V- very." Eagle agreed as he took his towel from Lantis.  
  
"You look like prunes." Lantis commented dryly.  
  
"Gee, t- thanks." Eagle grumbled, punching Lantis's arm and glaring at him.  
  
"You're welcome." Lantis said calmly, as he walked away around the side of the pool. "I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
Hikaru and Eagle exchanged meaningful glances. They took off after him, and a second later Lantis surfaced in the middle of the pool, spluttering indignantly. Hikaru and Eagle where helplessly doubled over with laughter as the man floundered, trying to scramble out of the frigidly cold water.  
  
"You two are so dead."  
  
Hikaru and Eagle ran as if their lives depended on it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: This dang thing has been on my "To Finish" list for weeks! It's been practically finished for AGES! All I had to do was finish the last little scene. Can you believe it took me this long to do it?!  
  
Chibi Eagle: Yes.  
  
Ghost Dancer: -_-; Go away. Anyway! This is my longest Rayearth fic yet! Go me! ^^  
  
Chibi Hikaru: Review please?  
  
~*§*~ 


End file.
